50 Razones
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Con lápiz y papel una noche en su cama Suzuno comenzó a escribir sin parar... 50 razones por las cuales no formalizar lo que tenía con Haruya... eran rápidas, sencillas y un poco ilógicas... de cierta manera iguales a lo que tenían ellos dos


Hola! ¡Feliz navidad! XD...

Bueno aun no es navidad, (?) y no tengo una estricta razón por la cual subir un mini shot un tanto raro...

Peeero... este NxS me hizo sudar sangre! no lograba sacar suficientes tonterias para él :3

La única advertencia que les podré dar es que no se si este muy cuerdo XD

**Disclaimer: **No se porque lo pongo... pero Inazuma no es mio ni suyo... wajajaja XD

* * *

¿Por qué siempre había una pelea o discusión en lo que ellos siempre querían hacer?, de cierta manera era ilógico.

Suzuno le había negado tener una relación formal a Haruya desde los tiempos en donde jugaban soccer creyéndose extraterrestres, si bien, siempre creyó que su fiel amigo era un completo idiota... nunca creyó que lo fuera tanto en realidad... ¿tan idiota como para pedirle cincuenta razones por las cuales no podían estar juntos?... Si cincuenta razones quería, pues se las iba a dar.

**50 Razones**

1. IDIOTA

Nagumo eres un completo idiota

Si llamas idiota a la persona que más te ama entonces si, soy un idiota

.

2. CABELLO… I

Detesto el color de tu cabello, es demasiado vistoso

¿Nunca te has visto en un espejo?... el tuyo tiene la misma habilidad

.

3. LICOR

Odio que tomes, siempre eres más tarado de lo normal

Si por cada copa de sake que bebo tu me dieras un beso te aseguro que no vuelvo a tocar una bebida nunca más

.

4. CABELLO… II

Te lo repito, nuestros peinados se repelen

El tuyo compacto el mio descuidado… ¡Imagínate el naranja de nuestros hijos!

.

5. BECA

Probablemente me acepten en un conservatorio de artes

¿Y que pasa si eso en realidad no es un conservatorio sino un campamento militar en donde te obliguen a hacer todo tipo de cosas completamente extra limitantes a tu fuerza?, ¿y si no vuelves a tener contacto con cualquier otra persona de este planeta?... Irte del país no esta en nuestros planes.

.

6. MIRADAS

Puedo mirar a quien se me de la regalada gana

He visto como miras a Hiroto en las duchas… sabes que tengo mejor cuerpo que todos los del equipo, no te preocupes… mi cuerpo solo va a ser tuyo

.

7. CABELLO… III

Detesto estar cerca a tu cabello

Que te hayas acercado lo suficiente como para chuzarte un ojo y no poder ver en medio mes no es mi culpa… ¡Nunca cortaré mi querido tulipán!

.

8. CHICA

Odio que piensen que soy una chica

Pues que lo piensen… porque eres mi chica

.

9. DE ACUERDO

En lo que llevamos de amigos nunca nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo

Tranquilo… la primera cosa que aceptaremos los dos es que tú vas a ser el que muerda la almohada

.

10. SOCIEDAD

No acepto que me discriminen porque tú piensas que debemos ser pareja

Que la sociedad se vaya al carajo, no dejare de amarte solo por lo que piensan los demás… y sé que tú tampoco eres de esas personas que les afecta esas tonterías

.

11. CELOS

Eres un maldito celoso

Y tú también Fuusuke porque la última vez que golpeaste a alguien fue porque un idiota del trabajo intentó conquistarme… intento ligarme

.

12. LICOR… II

Cada vez que te emborrachas dices haber estado en cientos de planetas… cuando ni siquiera estas consciente en este

Si hubiera alguien que me recibiera en mi habitación sin intentar golpearme, te aseguro que andaría con mis cinco sentidos siempre

.

13. SERIEDAD

La última vez que te llevé a una reunión de la universidad ayudaste a los del primer semestre a poner licor en el ponche

Si fuera igual de frío, monocromático y serio que tú de seguro nunca te hubieras fijado en mi

.

14. DINERO

Eres la persona más tacaña que he conocido en el mundo

Y tú, la persona que pide más cosas en una cita que no duró ni tres horas

.

15. DESTINO

Siempre he creído que el destino es el que nos dicta en que momento debes tener algo con alguien

Que excusa tan mala Fuusuke… muchas veces a ese se le debe dar un empujoncito para que haga las cosas bien

.

16. FAMILIA

Si tanto hablas de tener una familia espero que ni se te ocurra tener un perro

Quiero estar contigo, el tener mascota es octava base… y tener un niño es aún un sueño

.

17. BASES

¿Sigues hablando de las bases en esta ambigua relación?, ¿Cuál es tu favorita entonces?

Sabes que es la quinta, me gusta en el baño, cocina, el parque, pero en la cama es mucho más divertido.

Siempre caigo

Y vas a seguir cayendo

.

18. FUTURO

Yo quiero estudiar artes y tú no quieres hacer algo por tu vida

Es cierto, pero en un futuro los dos nos vemos juntos caminando tomados de la mano bajo un atardecer.

.

19. SENTIMIENTOS

Soy tan monocromático que nunca te diré si me gustas o si te quiero… eso es para idiotas como tu

Soy TU idiota y el que demostrara por ambos el amor que tenemos

.

20. DINERO… II

No puedo pagar todo yo solo… no te gusta trabajar

Exacto, no me gusta… pero si lo hago ¿Cómo crees que te invito todos esos helados?

.

21. RUMORES

Van a empezar a decir cosas sobre nosotros

Aun sin hacer oficial lo nuestro hablan a diario estupideces

.

22. OFICIAL

No me gustan los compromisos, no soy de nadie

El que un hilo rojo siempre una nuestros meñiques solo demuestra que duraremos toda una vida juntos… y es por eso que quiero que esto sea oficial

.

23. BASES… II

Eres raro con eso de llegar a la siguiente base

No es raro, es una lista que desde Chaos he decidido tener contigo… y si quieres saberlo vamos directo a la sexta base

.

24. AMIGOS

No sé que dirán los chicos sobre esta

Dirán que duramos bastante tiempo ocultándolo

.

25. MANGA

Yo leo Shojo y Shonen, mientras que tu solo yaoi y gore

Eso no es algo por lo que nos debamos preocupar, es sencillo, nonos prestaremos nunca un manga.

.

26. CABELLO… IV

Tienes que aguantarte los acondicionadores que usaré día de por medio para mi cabello

No hay problema, el gel que usas huele bien

.

27. POKEMON… I

Las 14 temporadas son una tontería, hasta Johto esta serie fue buena

Idiota… solo lo dices porque me compré varias cajitas felices para conseguir a Axew, Oshawott y Pikachu

.

28. ROMANCE

No creo que haya romance en una relación… es absurdo

Es verdad, la nuestra fue amistad, lujuria y tensión sexual

.

29. NINJA

Mi linaje ninja no me permite estar contigo

Mi linaje samurái con un toque de Geisha no le parece nada malo esta unión

.

30. POKEMON… II

Totodrile…

Charizard…

.

31. DULCES

Me fastidia que te devores dos paquetes de dulces al día

No se porque te molesta si tu mínimo te comes dos litros de helado a diario

.

32. NETSUHA NATSUHIKO

¿Tu gran stalker será capaz de dejarte de acosar?

Solo lo hará si el tuyo lo hace también

.

33. ATSUISHI SHIGETO

Él para mi es como un buen hermano, por eso lo quiero tanto

Y para mi es solo basura

.

34. PERVERTIDO

Detesto que seas tan pervertido, me gustaría llegar y poder abrazarte sin tener que amenazarte para que no me intentes violar

No es violación cuando tu también estas de acuerdo

.

35. HINATA HYUGA

No entiendo porque dices que tengo un parentesco con esa chica de grandes senos de Naruto

Es sencillo, invierte el color de tu cabello con el de tus ojos y viceversa… tendras los ojos del clan Hyuga y un cabello azul

.

36. SOCCER

Nunca volveré a jugar en tu mismo equipo

Fue solo un desliz el que tuvimos esa vez… no volveremos a hacerlo en los vestidores luego de un partido nacional

.

37. POKEMON… III

Ash es un maldito perdedor

Es un chico que nunca crecerá y que ganará una copa cuando nuestros hijos estén de quince años

.

38. INVIERNO

No te gusta que haya nieve en diciembre

Me gustará si lo volvemos a hacer bajo las cobijas como lo hicimos hace tres años

.

39. VERANO

Me fastidia en exceso el calor…

Eso no fue lo que dijiste el día que lo hicimos en la playa

.

40. PERVERTIDO… II

No todas las respuestas que me des deben tener el sexo como la razón por la cual debemos seguir

Tu en algún momento lo dijiste… soy un pervertido que necesita estar contigo para poder ser feliz

41. MANGA

Odias que los mangas estén a blanco y negro

Me da igual que estén en blanco y negro, me molesta no encontrar lo que quiero coleccionar en coreano

.

42. FUNDASHI

Además de ser pervertido te gusta poner a todos nuestros compañeros como activo o pasivo

Eso no tiene nada de malo, al final todos están en pareja justo como yo lo dije

.

43. ELEGANCIA

Cuando tenga mis presentaciones con la orquesta y mis galerías de arte sean abiertas tendrás que olvidarte de tus zapatillas y camisas deportivas

Tal vez por primera vez me veras en traje de gala… Muy probablemente la segunda vez que me veas así de sexy y caliente será en nuestra boda

.

44. BODA

¿Te quieres casar?

¿Por qué no?... ¿acaso tu no quieres casarte conmigo?

.

45. COMPARTIR

Detesto compartir, si es mio no quiero que nadie más lo coja

Que bien por mi, nunca serás capaz de prestarme porque solo seré tuyo

.

46. KORRA

MaKorra

Claro que no… Korra debe quedarse con Asami

Asco…

.

47. BEBIDAS

No dejes que la maldita sociedad te consuma, esa bebida negra del mal daña todo tu cuerpo

Solo por esta vez dejare que tomemos Pepsi en la cena

.

48. INDEPENDENCIA

Soy una persona que le gusta ser libre, poder volar como el viento

Primero, no puedes volar… y segundo seré tu pareja no tú acosador

.

49. ENFERMEDAD

Cuando estés enfermo ni se te ocurra que voy a cuidarte… ¿entendiste?... suficiente tengo con aguantarte y decirte cincuenta razones por las cuales no voy a estar contigo

Poco me importa que me cuides o no, es sencillo recuperarme luego de hacer bastante ejercicio…

Maldito pervertido

Un maldito pervertido que te asesinará si sigues con esta tontería

.

50. VIDEOJUEGOS

Probablemente cuando juegue WarCraft o cualquier otra cosa te ignore por completo

No hay problema por eso, tomaré un control y te asesinaré en cada uno de los juegos para que me puedas prestar la atención que yo quiero

.

51. FETICHE

Ese traje de enfermera que quieres que use no me gusta para nada… no me voy a travestir

No hay problema, también tengo de policía, doncella, "chico playboy y otras cosas"

.

52. SACRIFICIOS

¿Sabes Haruya?... cuando amas a una persona debes ser capaz de dejarla ir para que cumpla sus sueños y fantasías… porque el intentar retener al que amas…

¡Cállate Fuusuke! , en este punto me importa un comino lo que digas… ignorare cada una de las estúpidas razones que me des

¿Vas a ignorar todo lo que digo?... ¿acaso no me amas?

¿Te amo?, ¿Te amo?... Eso es demasiado obvio. ¡Vamos a casarnos, a tener muchos niños a hacerlo como conejos y punto final!

* * *

Bueeeno -w-~~ espero que les haya gustado, y si alguna de las Chicas que leyó messenger se encuentra por aquí... ya estoy escribiendo el segundo Cap - w -

Matta ne~~ c:


End file.
